Naming Hope
by Reona
Summary: I have foreseen it.' - Elrond


_Title: Naming Hope  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Elrond/Glorfindel, baby Aragorn/Estel  
Rating: G  
Summary: 'I have foreseen it.' - Elrond  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Authors Note: This has nothing to do with The Clever Wind Series.   
gwanur = brother_   
  
  
  
The she-Elf maiden stood with a look of horror on her face, her blue eyes wide and clutching a silver tray to her chest like a shield. She wore an off-white linen dress under a faded red apron and a bonnet of the same color held her brown hair back from her youthful face. The Hall of Fire was a large room with stone floors and walls. The wooden ceiling beams were carved and painted and a silver chandelier with numerous candles hung suspended in the air. The three stone walls were covered in ornate tapestries and paintings while the fourth wall was open to a terrace overlooking the valley and the river. The door to the kitchen was on the opposite wall from the terrace. The hall's namesake, a large roaring fireplace where a flame was kept burning at all times, was on the left wall while the carved double doors that led to the rest of the house were on the right wall. A large table on a dais with ornate chairs was placed facing inward in front of the terrace and the center floor held several long tables with enough seats to place all the residents of Imladris, any guests, and still have space left. In front of the white stone fireplace was a soft red rug and several chairs and couches for people to sit on while stories were told and songs sung. The hall was swept clean, the stone gleaming and the wood polished bright. Except for a spot of chaos at the end of the table on the dais.   
  
The she-Elf quickly raised her tray as a glob of green goop flew at her and felt it impact the back of the tray. Carefully lowering the protective shield, she frowned at the three at the table. The cleaning staff was going to have words with them when they saw this mess. The Lord wouldn't be very pleased either.   
  
Two Elves with long dark hair and identical faces sat on chairs at the edge of the high table. Both wore black leggings and tooled leather boots but one wore a dark blue tunic with a silver belt while the other wore a hunter green tunic with a gold belt. In front of them, messy and faintly crying, was a human baby with equally dark hair sitting in a raised chair. "Seas, pen-neth. Madi," said the twin in green. He scooped another small spoonful of green sauce from a jar and held it up to the baby's mouth. A tiny fist knocked it away, adding another green spot to the floor.   
  
The other twin sighed. "Elrohir, you need to speak Common. He doesn't understand Elvish," reprimanded Elladan.   
  
Elrohir dropped the spoon onto the table. "I give up! He's impossible!" The younger twin stood and stormed a few steps away, scowling.   
  
Elladan switched seats so that he was sitting in front of the baby and smiled as charmingly as he could. The little human stared at him, sniffling. "Please, Aragorn. Eat for us?" The she-Elf stepped back quickly as the spoonful almost landed on her shoes. The elder twin sighed and set the empty spoon on the table. "I don't know how Ada does this," he muttered.   
  
"We were much better behaved," said Elrohir smugly.   
  
Elladan snorted, ignoring the she-Elf's cocked eyebrow, and shook his head, "Some how, gwanur, I doubt that." Elladan ignored Elrohir's scowl and cupped his chin, leaning his elbow on the table. Aragorn waved his tiny hands at the Elf, green goop on his cheek, in his soft baby hair, and on his once pristine white gown. The she-Elf winked her nose; the little human was a mess. She rolled her blue eyes toward the sky and muttered a small prayer under her breath. Salvation walked in through the door. The maiden smiled; thank you.   
  
Elrond's hand rested lightly in the curve of Glorfindel's elbow, the half-Elf talking avidly about the plans for a new changes to the family wing. His dark hair was pulled back loosely from his face and woven with silver ribbons. He wore robes of dark blue and soft shoes, his circlet gleaming on his brow. Glorfindel's golden hair fell freely over his shoulders and his blue eyes were trained on Elrond's moving lips, a small smile on his face. He wore a tunic of emerald green and black leggings with knee high boots. The pair was walking toward the high table.   
  
The twins froze as their father looked up at them and both he and Glorfindel stopped, Elrond falling silent. Glorfindel followed his gaze and a wicked smile formed across his face at seeing the mess. Elrond looked across the messy floor, table, and baby. The she-Elf smiled serenely as the Elf lord looked at her and shrugged. Elrond sighed. "What are you doing?"   
  
Elladan cleared his throat uncomfortably, seeing his twin was not going to offer an explanation. "Umm, we're trying to feed Aragorn," he said.   
  
Elrond walked forward, gracefully avoiding the mess on the floor. He caught one tiny flying fist gently in his hands and smiled at the baby. "I see," he said sarcastically. He motioned toward the she-Elf, "A towel, please Brethil." The servant hurried toward a cabinet hidden in the corner and fished out a fluffy cloth.   
  
Glorfindel sat in the empty chair and crossed his legs, a huge grin on his face. "I can see you did a wonderful job," he said.   
  
Elrohir huffed. "I'd liked to see you do better! That baby is impossible!"   
  
"I don't doubt that I could!" laughed Glorfindel.   
  
Brethil brought Elrond the towel and he flipped it at his eldest son. "Move Elladan," he ordered. The twin vacated the chair and Elrond sat in his place. The Elf lord muttered soothingly to Aragorn as he cleaned the green goop off of him and then wiped down the tiny table of the highchair. He picked up the spoon and scooped some of the food onto it. "Now, lets try this again," Elrond said. He put the spoon to the baby's mouth and then had to use his Elven reflexes to remove his hand when Aragorn squealed and swiped at it. The human baby then released a wail and began to cry.   
  
"I told you! Impossible!" exclaimed Elrohir, covering his sensitive ears. Glorfindel remained silent, also covering his ears.   
  
Elrond put down the spoon and soothed Aragorn, stroking his pudgy cheeks and singing softly. After a few moments, the baby's cries lowered into sniffles and a stray tear. "What is wrong, Aragorn?" asked Elrond. The baby pressed his lips and swung his fist around. The Elf lord caught the tiny hand and stilled it. "You must eat, child. It is not so bad." Elrond lifted the spoon only to have a repeat performance. He frowned down at the spoon and then put it in his own mouth. A look of disgust overcame his face and Elrond coughed. "What is this?" he demanded.   
  
"Peas," deadpanned the she-Elf.   
  
"Peas!" Elrond echoed, looking at his sons. Glorfindel snickered and lowered his head.   
  
"We thought it would be nutritious," defended Elrohir. Elrond filled the spoon again and held it out to them.   
  
Elladan shook his head and backed away. "No, we'll take your word for it."   
  
Elrond pushed away the jar and made another face, which Aragorn mimicked. "Applesauce, I believe would be better Brethil," he said to the she-Elf. "The peach too." The maiden nodded, curtsied, and hurried across the hall toward the kitchen entrance. Elrond made another face at Aragorn and the baby giggled. "That was yucky," he said. "Yucky," repeated Aragorn, reaching out for Elrond's hair.   
  
The Elf lord pulled back out of range. "No you don't, little Man. Not until you have a bath," Elrond said. Brethil returned with the proper food and feeding time went smoother, much to the twins chagrin. When finished, Elrond pulled the tiny table off of the highchair and lifted Aragorn from the seat. "Bath time, little Man," said the Elf lord. The baby laughed as Elrond swung him up in the air. Glorfindel smiled and stood to follow. The blond Elf held open the door for Elrond and Aragorn to pass through. "Elladan. Elrohir," the Elf lord called. The twins looked up with strained looks on their faces. "When the cleaning staff come, please tell them thank you and that there will be a little extra in their wages."   
  
The twins paled, they were going to have to face the Elves cleaning this up. "Yes, Ada," they said together. Elrond smiled at them and left. Glorfindel grinned wickedly and winked at the two younger Elves before following Elrond down the hall. The twins groaned and sank down into their chairs.   
  
"That was mean," said Glorfindel as he slipped an arm around Elrond's waist.   
  
"Wasn't it," chuckled Elrond. He lifted Aragorn up to his face and cooed at him. "Yes it was! Yes it was!" Glorfindel laughed as he guided them up the stairs toward the family wing, making sure that Elrond didn't trip as all his attention was upon the baby in his arms. Aragorn laughed too and continued to reach for the Elf lord's dark hair, which Elrond had to defend from sticky and pulling fingers.   
  
They finally came to the correct hallway and turned the corner. At the end of the hall was a large stain glass window of Imladris' crest, a scene of a cascading waterfall off a cliff with scrollwork and doves around the top. Elrond's room was the last upon the left while the twins' rooms were the last two on the right. Then came Arwen's room and then an empty guest room used for important visitors. The second to last room upon the left was the old nursery, recently cleaned and made ready for little Aragorn's use. Then there were two more rooms made for guest use on the right. Around the corner was Glorfindel's room, although he rarely used it anymore, Erestor's room, and several other advisor and guest rooms.   
  
They walked to the nursery and opened the door. The ceiling was painted blue and the walls had been white washed. The floor was a pattern of colorful mosaics and rich rugs. The far wall from the door was a large window where only the tops opened. The left wall had a half door, a door where the top and bottom could be opened separately, that led to the bathroom. On the near left corner was painted a large tree, its trunk beginning at the floor and the green canopy spreading out across the ceiling. Tiny gems and sparkling stones were scattered among the green foliage. An inset fireplace built high into the wall was to the right, built off the floor to keep any young ones safe from the fire.   
  
"Tuilinn?" called Elrond, shifting Aragorn in his arms.   
  
A she-Elf appeared in the open top of the half door to the bathroom. "Yes, my lord?" she asked. Kind hazel eyes gazed out from a face that belied the years this Elf owned. Dark blond hair was kept tame by a sky blue bonnet and she wore a simple dress of off-white linen under an apron. She had been the nanny to both the twins and Arwen and had seen to the proper care of many of the children born in the valley. Many new parents sought her advice about children and she also assisted Lord Elrond in the birthing procedure.   
  
"This little Man needs a bath, Tuilinn," said Elrond with mirth.   
  
The blond she-Elf opened the bottom half of the door and walked toward them, her arms out to accept Aragorn. "My, aren't we a mess," she said to the baby. Aragorn patted her cheeks as she settled him on her shoulder. "My lord is right, little one, you need a bath." With a smile and a chuckle she walked back into the bathroom, Elrond trailing behind her. Glorfindel brought up the rear, closing the bottom half of the door and taking a seat on the floor, watching his lover and the nanny fuss over Aragorn.   
  
A small sunken tub was in the far right corner in front of a set of narrow windows. Near the ceiling was a row of windows that could be opened for ventilation. Along the left wall was a long counter about waist high for an adult. In the counter was cut a tub for smaller children to be bathed. This is where they set Aragorn.   
  
Tuilinn stripped the soiled gown from the baby and tossed it into a basket near by. "How did this happen?" asked the nanny as she laid Aragorn down and began taking off his diaper.   
  
Elrond pushed back his sleeve and turned the taps above the tiny tub, spilling cool spring water and heated water from the furnace into the bath. "The twins decided it would be nice to feed him for us," he answered. Elrond faced Tuilinn with a sour looked. "They gave him peas."   
  
Tuilinn winced and handed Elrond the baby, which he carefully placed in the water. "Peas!" exclaimed the nanny as she opened a drawer and fished out a cloth. "The twins hated peas."   
  
Elrond laughed as the baby splashed and used a small bowl to pour some water over his head. "Apparently, Aragorn shares the same sentiments." Elrond kept his supporting hand on the baby's back as Tuilinn soaped up the cloth and began to wash Aragorn, capturing his tiny limbs and cleaning them. "The area was a mess by the time Glorfindel and I got there and Aragorn was having a fit," said Elrond as he gently poured water over Aragorn to wash away the soap.   
  
Tuilinn chuckled and lifted the baby from the tub, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and handing him to Elrond. "I can just imagine. The twins were a terror at feeding times," the nanny said as she wiped up some stray water from the counter and drained the tub.   
  
Elrond nodded and took Aragorn over to a soft rug. He lay the baby down and sat on the floor with him, toweling the wiggling child dry. "Still, it is nice to have a baby in the household again," he said wistfully.   
  
Tuilinn shared Glorfindel's grin and brought the Elf lord another diaper and a dark red gown. She set the gown down and helped Elrond fix the diaper onto the baby. She then lifted the clothing as Elrond sat Aragorn up. "Lets see how long this gown stays clean," muttered Tuilinn as she pulled the gown over the baby's head.   
  
Glorfindel chuckled and crawled forward until he was sitting next to Elrond on the floor. The blond Elf stroked the baby's soft hair and then kissed Elrond's cheek. "He's adorable," Glorfindel praised.   
  
"Of course he is!" exclaimed Elrond smugly. "He comes from my line!"   
  
Glorfindel laughed and hugged Elrond, stroking his hair as well. "My, aren't we full of ourselves," he muttered into his ear.   
  
Elrond snuggled against his chest and chuckled. "It's your own fault. You're always telling me I'm beautiful."   
  
Glorfindel kissed the crown of Elrond's head and nodded. "So? It's true," he said.   
  
Aragorn had rolled onto his stomach and was attempting to crawl away from them. Elrond laughed and picked him up, setting him in his lap. "And where do you think you're going, little Man. All the way back to Gondor?" he teased.   
  
Glorfindel smiled and shook his head. "Erestor is going to think we fell off Middle-Earth," he joked.   
  
Elrond gasped and gazed wide eyed at Glorfindel. "Erestor! The council! Oh, they're going to kill me!" he exclaimed. Aragorn squealed and Elrond looked down at him, his gaze softening. "They'll be fine." Glorfindel and Tuilinn laughed as Elrond tickled the baby's stomach. Aragorn's happy cry filled the room.   
  
  
  
A swift breeze traveled over the Misty Mountains and raced through the valley of Imladris. It rustled leaves and grass turned silver by the full moon, the glowing orb hanging in a star filled sky. The breeze rushed through the halls of the house and jumped a small stream of water. It climbed the walls and then rattled the glass doors of a balcony, falling spent to the stone.   
  
Inside the room was a canopy bed with two figures upon it. Lying under the warm russet blanket was an Elf with golden hair and an Elf with hair as dark as the night. The dark head rested upon the shoulder of the other, an arm curled protectively around his waist. Both were fast asleep.   
  
With a deep sigh, Elrond opened his grey eyes. For a moment his gaze wondered around his room, sweeping over Glorfindel's peaceful face. Slowly, he slipped from his lover's embrace and crept from the bed. Glorfindel frowned and Elrond smoothed his fingers over his brow, muttering softly to him. The blond Elf settled again and Elrond turned from the bed.   
  
Elrond slipped his robe over his shoulders and went to his balcony. Opening the doors he stepped out onto the balcony, his eyes scanning the night. The breeze leapt up and twisted around him, billowing his clothing and hair. Elrond closed his eyes, letting the air pass over him and around him, standing in a small whirlwind. Finally the breeze settled and the night became still again. Elrond opened his eyes and sighed.   
  
Pushing back his hair, Elrond silently left the room and went out to the hallway. Going to the door next to his, he carefully opened it and slipped inside. The moon shone in brightly through the windows and the fire still burned in the elevated fireplace. Standing up in his crib was Aragorn, his big blue eyes staring at Elrond.   
  
Elrond crossed the floor on bare feet and lifted the baby into his arms. Aragorn clutched at the neck of the half-Elf's robe and remained quiet. Stroking his soft baby cheek, Elrond hummed to him, being quiet so that he wouldn't wake Tuilinn in her little room near by. Slowly, he danced around the room, flashing through the moonlight and shadows. Aragorn smiled at the graceful movement and soft song.   
  
After a few moments, Elrond spun to a stop in front of the fireplace and gazed into the flame. The shifting fire reflected in his eyes, telling him anew what the wind had just spoken to him. Silence filled the room for several minutes until Elrond spoke, "The world is changing. I can smell it in the wind. I can feel it in the earth. I can taste it in the water. I can see it in the fire." Elrond turned away from the flame and carried the baby over to the windows, looking out onto the moon silver gardens. "The Shadow grows once more in the East; He is growing strong again," the half-Elf muttered. Aragorn continued to stare up at Elrond with large eyes, remaining quiet as he spoke softly in the night. "The One Ring can feel him and they will reach for each other, spreading Darkness across the land." Vilya shone faintly on Elrond's hand, a tiny point of light in the gloom. The Elf stroked a fingertip down the baby's cheek, his silver grey eyes piercing the dim light to see him. "Soon he will rise again and you will be among those that must stand against him, little Man. You will face him and with the Valar's grace he will be cast down for all time by you." Elrond paused for a moment. "You are Man's last hope, else all of Middle Earth be destroyed." He leaned down and placed a kiss upon the baby's forehead. "Thus I rename you Estel, for you will be this world's best hope for peace." Elrond raised his head and gazed long at the bright moon. "I have foreseen it," he whispered.   
  
The half-Elf turned and slipped out of the door. With the newly named Estel in his arms, Elrond disappeared into the shadows of the night.   
  
  
  
Sunlight shone brightly through the panes of glass, falling across the bed and into the eyes of the single Elf there. Glorfindel groaned and rolled over, stretching out one arm in search for his lover's warm body. Upon finding only cool sheets, he opened his eyes. "Elrond?" he called. Sitting up, he yawned and looked around the room. No dark haired Elf met his gaze. Glorfindel sighed and stretched before getting out of bed. Often Elrond would awaken before the other Elf and Glorfindel suspected that he was already dressed and fixing his hair in the bathroom.   
  
Glorfindel opened the door and saw the empty tub and deserted dressing table. "Elrond?" he called, although there was nowhere for the half-Elf to hide. The blond Elf frowned, his brows drawing down. This was not normal; Elrond always let Glorfindel know if he had to leave early. Glorfindel grabbed some clothes and shoved his feet into his boots, hurrying from the room.   
  
In the hall he found Elladan just coming out of his room. "Elladan!" Glorfindel called. "Have you seen your father?"   
  
Elladan shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him since last night." Glorfindel cursed and the twin frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"   
  
"I can't find him," answered Glorfindel. The blond was quickly braiding his hair, a stressed look on his face.   
  
"So? He only left for his office early, Glorfindel," replied Elladan. "He sometimes does that, you know."   
  
"Not without telling me first," hissed Glorfindel. "He knows I worry."   
  
"Has anyone ever told you we're paranoid?" asked Elladan sarcastically.   
  
Elrohir came out of his room in enough time to hear that comment. "Who's paranoid?" he asked.   
  
"Glorfindel is paranoid," answered Elladan. "He thinks something's happened to Ada just because he left early."   
  
"Of course he's paranoid. He's Glorfindel," said Elrohir as if that explained everything.   
  
Glorfindel opened his mouth to deliver a biting remark to the twins when the door to the nursery opened and Tuilinn walked out. Her long dark blond hair was loose and falling down her back and her hazel eyes had a slightly wild look to them. She saw them and hurried over to them. "Please tell me that one of you came in and took Aragorn out of his crib!" she begged breathlessly. The twins and Glorfindel shook their heads and Tuilinn gave a small cry. "He's gone!"   
  
"Alright, nobody panic!" said Elladan. No one noticed Erestor come around the corner and hurry toward them, his hair only half combed. "We have to assume that the baby is with Ada."   
  
"And they both could be in danger," hissed Glorfindel, the guardian and solider coming to the forefront. "Have the grounds and the house searched. Look for clues of where they went or anything abnormal," the blond Elf started to order. Erestor cleared his throat but was ignored by the other Elves. "Ask everyone if they've seen Elrond or Aragorn since last night and if anyone has left in the night." Erestor frowned and waved one hand in the air, trying to get their attention. "We've got to find them." They turned to rush off to do as ordered.   
  
Erestor drew in a lungful of air and shouted, "They're in the garden!" The twins, Glorfindel, and Tuilinn turned to stare at him and Erestor sighed again. "They're in the garden," he repeated at a normal level. "I tried to tell you; both Elrond and Aragorn are in the garden under the dogwood tree."   
  
The group stared at him before rushing down the hallway and turning the corner. Erestor followed at a slower pace as they went down the stairs and into the garden. They raced across the lawn to the dogwood tree and stopped short. The tree was flowering, laying a carpet of white petals upon the green grass and flying in the air. At its trunk were Elrond and the baby. A few white petals were in Elrond's unbound hair and he sat with his legs tucked to the side. In the curve of his arm lay the human baby. Both Elf and child were fast asleep.   
  
A collective sigh past through the group and Glorfindel knelt down on the ground. "Elrond?" he called, laying one hand on the half-Elf's cheek. Elrond's grey eyes fluttered open and he looked at Glorfindel with a small smile. He willingly gave up the baby, who remained asleep as Tuilinn picked him up.   
  
"Are you alright, Ada?" asked Elladan. Elrond nodded and hummed as he sleepily wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck and lay his head down on his shoulder. Glorfindel complied and lifted his lover up into his arms with a smile.   
  
"I'm going to want to know later why you took Aragorn out of his crib, Lord Elrond," said Tuilinn, checking over the baby and finding him fine.   
  
"Estel," muttered Elrond.   
  
"What?" asked Elrohir, touching the baby's soft cheek.   
  
"Renamed him Estel," said Elrond, cuddling into Glorfindel's arms.   
  
"Estel?" asked Elladan, confused. Elrond nodded and sighed, still mostly asleep.   
  
"Hope?" questioned Erestor with a cocked eyebrow.   
  
Glorfindel searched Elrond's peaceful face. "What did you see?" he asked. A fierce wind suddenly blew through the garden, pulling at their hair and clothing. Baby Estel woke up and gave a happy squeal at seeing all the white petals flying through the air. The wind died and they brushed off the petals from their clothing and out of their hair.   
  
Elrond chuckled softly. "I saw hope," he muttered against Glorfindel's neck.   
  
The blond Elf smiled and kissed him on top of his dark head. "Estel it is then," Glorfindel said.   
  
Elrohir made a silly face at the smiling baby and Estel giggled at him. "The last king of Men. I think Estel is a perfect name for him," the younger twin said.   
  
"I'm going to put your father back to bed, pen-neth. You know that his far-sight always drains him," said Glorfindel. The blond Elf headed back to the house with his lover, Elrond completely sleep again in his arms.   
  
"And we'll help take care of our little brother," said Elladan. "I'm going to get you to eat no matter what."   
  
"I'll go alert the cleaning staff," said Erestor, turning to go back into the house. There was a valley to run and their lord was currently being guarded by his golden lover, not a force you wanted to mess with.   
  
Elladan and Elrohir scowled at the adviser's back. "You're supposed to be on our side, Erestor!" yelled Elrohir.   
  
Tuilinn laughed as baby Estel played with her long hair. She really had to get her bonnet on to hold back her hair, the baby's tugging was starting to smart something fierce. "Come along you two. You can help me change his diaper." The nanny headed toward the house as the twins' faces fell.   
  
"Diaper…" 


End file.
